


Sixty-Nine Without The Nine

by IrisoPage



Category: Ultraman (Anime 2019), Ultraman (Manga 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Maybe I'll continue this, Reader has a vagina, Talking about sex in the 1st chapter but no sex actually happens yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Edo wants to try out a new position with Reader, but he isn't exactly sure how to ask.
Relationships: Edo (Ultraman)/ Reader, Edo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sixty-Nine Without The Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagelcoomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelcoomer/gifts).



> This started as a joke, but then my horny brain went 'Haha... unless~'
> 
> Maybe I'll write a second chapter that actually contains sex eventually ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You somehow convinced Edo to return home with you one evening. That was an accomplishment in itself. He usually insisted he was busy with work, albeit reluctantly. You decided he earned himself a break and invited him to your place of residence. When he agreed to come back to your place so eagerly, (as eager as Edo can express) you had your suspicions he was up to something.

The evening went smoothly enough, only containing the trace amounts of confusion that you were left with in every conversation with Edo. You found yourself sitting close together on the couch, though not quite close enough for a cuddle. You (thankfully) brought up the idea of watching a streaming service together before he could make any jokes about ‘chilling.’

While you watched the movie, you noticed Edo being a lot more fidgety than usual. The man that could sit still and stare at a screen for hours was surprisingly restless during a ninety minute tv movie. You thought that maybe he popped a boner at some point and was trying to politely cover it with his elbow, but surprise stiffies seemed unheard of for Edo. 

You didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, especially when they involved potentially jumping Edo’s bone. Sure, this wasn’t your first rodeo with him, but it was always difficult to tell when he wanted to attend said rodeo with you.

Edo’s overwrought behavior slowly explains itself when he attempts to move closer to you. He’s far too big to do it subtly, which deters him from his original plan. He tries a different approach and starts to loosen his tie.

**“Are you warm?”** He asks. 

“Are  _ you  _ warm?” You parrot back, wanting to be polite to your guest.

**“I am fine, though I may have overdressed for such a casual occasion.”** He gestures to his two piece suit.

“I could always dig out my prom outfit if that would make you feel better.” 

You can tell this offer amuses Edo, but he holds up his hand.  **“I am sure it looks quite exquisite on you, but that will not be necessary.”**

“I don’t think you're overdressed. I like what you wear, it’s quite dashing.” You smile and give him a quick once over to admire the rare sight of such a well dressed man.

**“Thank you, though I hope you do not mind if I remove my jacket.”**

“Not at all, make yourself comfortable.” You gesture to him and slide away from him to give him enough room. 

Edo is reluctant to let you move away so quickly, but most people are wise enough to give a tall person space when they were lifting their elbows. Even more so with Edo, as he doesn’t have the best peripheral vision.

He unceremoniously removes his jacket and sets it aside. You return to your original seat on the couch once his arms were back in his lap. You think that would solve his sudden uncomfortableness, but he continues to surprise you.

Edo puts a hand to where his mouth would be and lets out some sort of low static sounding groan. You’re so confused by this noise, you hardly notice that he’s taken the opportunity to slip his arm around you.

"Did you just…  _ yawn?” _

**"Pardon me. Perhaps this movie is causing me to doze. Maybe we should participate in a different activity if this visit is to continue.”**

"It sounded like an old computer sneezed inside of a cave."

Edo wanted to ask so many questions about that statement. Was that some sort of compliment? Why specifically an old computer? What made it sound substantially different than a newer computer? Why would a computer sneeze? Why is the computer in a cave in the first place?

Instead of asking any of those, Edo instead tries to get the conversation back on track before he falls too far behind.

**“Are you cold?”**

“Didn’t you just ask me if I was warm?”

**“Your skin is much thinner than mine is. I am merely trying to be considerate.”**

“You’re very sweet, Edo, but you’ve been acting a bit…  _ buggy _ … tonight. Are you alright?”

**“I am perfectly well. I simply want to ensure you are completely comfortable. If there’s anything I can do to help you achieve that, I am perfectly willing.”**

You’re trying to make sense of what Edo is trying to communicate, when it suddenly dawns on you. 

"Oh my goj, you're trying to be smooth right now."

**_"Is it working?"_ **

Edo asks this so genuinely, it’s almost adorable. You decide to humor him for trying to be sly. 

"You'll always be smooth to me." You reassure him. "Metaphorically speaking, of course. Now, why don’t you tell me what's on your mind?”

**"...I believe it is referred to as** **_'soixante-neuf.'"_ **

Edo’s voice dips so low when he says this, you can hardly tell he said any words at all. It was almost like he was embarrassed by these words, though you can’t come up with a tangible definition.

“You want to run that one by me again, or do we have to play with the online translator for an hour?” You could write a book about all the issues one would run into with this whole interspecies relationship thing, but language barriers always seemed to come up the most often.

**“Is it a venereal act that involves simultaneous** **cunnilingus and** **fellatio** **.”**

You usually tune out words with that many syllables, but thankfully, you understand these ones.

“You know if you wanted me to blow you, you could have just asked, right?”

Edo is too much of a gentleman to say this outright, and instead tries to reintegrate his original point.

**“That isn’t** **_exactly_ ** **what I am asking for…”**

You stare at him for a few moments, trying to find some explanation in that curious pupil of his. You don’t exactly find much, but it gives you time to connect a few dots.

“Are you…  _ are you trying to ask to sixty-nine?” _

Edo seems relieved that you figured out what it was called, because he sure couldn’t.  **“Ah, yes, ‘sixty-nine.’ That is the correct term for the act.”**

You give him credit for being multilingual, but it didn’t help to make conversing any less confusing. Once you fully realize the conversation you’re having, you start to heat up.

“Well, I guess we could try it at least once.” You weren’t completely against the idea of having sex with his human disguise on. It’s just that you were so used to what Edo looked like normal, being with a ‘human’ felt weird. “If you don’t mind, I’d prefer it if you put on the disguise  _ then  _ take off your clothes.” 

You didn’t want to risk catching a glimpse of that sweet cherry red ride and be disappointed when it turned into a human member. He could always turn it into a different form of genitalia, but you already talked up blowing him so much. That could be discussed on a different day.

**“I didn’t say anything about my disguise.”** He says quite honestly.

You thought you understood what he wanted, but maybe something went wrong in translation. 

“You said you wanted to sixty-nine?”

**“That is correct. Only if you are up to it, of course.”**

“Y-yeah, I’m game. It’s just…” You gesture vaguely to him. “Don’t you need a mouth for that?”

**“You said previously that you preferred my fingers anyway.”**

You get a bit sheepish at that statement., despite it being completely true. His human form wasn’t the best at performing oral, though he had only tried once or twice. You couldn’t really blame him.

“Alright, so I blow you and you finger me? That isn’t exactly different from how we normally do things.”

**“It is more about the positioning that I wanted to try.”** His antenna wiggles slightly, an indication that he was starting to become almost as flustered as you were.  **"This will allow me a…** **_unique angle_ ** **to view you from."**

"You know if you wanted to play doctor and 'inspect' me up close, you could have just asked."

**“Perhaps, but I also wanted you to ‘blow me,’ as you often put it.”**

You hold back a laugh at his bluntness. "You're kinkier than you let on."

**"Only for you."**

You take the chance to sidle up to him and he gladly accepts you into his arms. You’re about to start unbuttoning his shirt, when a potentially important question pops into your mind.

"If I...uh,  _ 'drip'  _ on you, that's not going to blind you or anything will it? I assume you did extensive 'research' on this beforehand."

**"My lacrimal fluid is proficient enough to keep out unwanted debris. There is little chance of irritation."**

"...Your what now?"

**"My species have no need to blink. My eye is moist enough to keep it from being damaged by your fluids.”**

“Good to know you’re very moist.” You nod approvingly, though you can’t help but smirk at your own joke.

Edo either doesn’t seem to notice or doesn’t want to egg you on further, so he continues his way of initiating sexy times. 

**_“Shall we move to the bedroom?”_ **

You finally release your delighted laughter at the offer. “Only if you carry me!”

**_“With pleasure.”_ **


End file.
